


the things i can't say

by spikeymarshmallows



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeymarshmallows/pseuds/spikeymarshmallows
Summary: "Diego, wait!" Klaus shouted, clutching Diego's arm."You look like Antonio Banderas with long hair," he choked.*Five times Klaus doesn't say 'I love you'.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 17
Kudos: 267





	the things i can't say

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a much longer fic of these... and I probably will. But for now, I'm trying to break out of my funk and thought I'd do some drabbles instead. :3

**.one.**

Klaus wasn't going on this mission thanks to an arm broken during the last mission

Diego hesitated at his bedroom door. For the first time, Klaus wished he was going. Who would watch Diego's back if not for him?

"We'll be back in a few days. Try to rest."

Klaus nodded. He feared he might see one of his siblings when others could not. There was always the chance. Diego turned to leave.

"Diego, wait!" Klaus called. Diego stopped. Klaus choked on words he couldn't say yet. "Your ass looks good in that."

Diego's smile was small, perplexed. "Thanks man."

**.two.**

Six went on the mission; Six did not return.

Klaus hadn't slept in three days. All he wanted to do was sleep. Hopefully it had just been a bad dream.

Was Diego struggling too? Would he be willing to hold Klaus through the guaranteed nightmares?

He heard a zipper through Diego's door when he reached it. Klaus pushed it open gently.

"Just me," Klaus said hoarsely. He looked at the two bags on Diego's bed. His stomach dropped.

"You're leaving."

"Yeah." Diego wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I." _I love you_. Instead, he settled for, "I'll miss you."

Diego smiled sadly.

**.three.**

"You're such an idiot," Diego snapped as he cleaned the cut on Klaus' eyebrow. "Those assholes could have killed you!"

Klaus pushed Diego's hand away. He leant forward; when Diego didn't pull back, Klaus kissed him. Klaus had always thought their first kiss would be desperate, not sweet and gentle.

It made his heart race like he'd had meth but Klaus was sober.

Diego deepened the kiss.

"I wanna sit on your dick," Klaus murmured against his mouth, instead of saying what he meant.

Diego laughed. "The epitome of romance." His expression said that he knew though. That was enough.

**.four.**

The world around them screamed. He wasn't sure they'd make it out alive, nor if Allison was okay.

Diego was making moves to go next.

Klaus had to say something. Klaus had thought he'd lost Diego for four years. _Diego still didn't know._

"Diego, wait!" Klaus shouted, clutching Diego's arm.

Diego did.

Klaus met his gaze, but. He couldn't. "You look like Antonio Banderas with long hair," he cried.

It wasn't what he'd meant to say, but then, he'd never been good at saying what he meant.

Still, Diego's eyes softened and a little smile crossed his face. "Thanks man."

**.five.**

"How's your ankle?" Klaus asked as he helped ease Diego's boots off.

"It's fine," Diego huffed.

"Your girlfriend nearly killed us."

"She's not my girlfriend." He paused. "I didn't know you were alive when we…"

"Same," Klaus said, looking away. "Diego..." Klaus wanted to finally find the balls to say it.

"Yes, Klaus?" Diego's expression was patient.

Klaus opened and closed his mouth twice. Finally, he settled on, "do you think I should keep the long hair?"

Diego chuckled, and brushed his fingers over Klaus' cheek. "I think you look good, no matter what you do with your hair, sweetheart."

**.one.**

"Klaus, hey, wait up!" Diego called after him. Klaus didn't stop until he was outside.

Klaus sank back against the brick wall, trying to steady his breathing. He wanted to be sick.

"Klaus, hey," Diego said softly. He pulled Klaus into his arms, bringing his face to his shoulder.

"Ben’s here," Klaus choked. "Ben’s alive." It shouldn't hurt, but it did. His eyes stung and he buried tears in Diego's shirt.

"It's going to be okay," Diego said, holding him like he was something precious. "I've got you."

Klaus nodded and whispered, "I love you."

"I know," Diego whispered back.


End file.
